Guardian Infants
by aquaangel98
Summary: After North's machine causes trouble towards the guardians, they all have to face certain dooms and troubles along the way!
1. Beginning of Curiosity

_Guardian Infants_

**I finally started writing again after I created the Fruit Basket and Shugo Chara crossovers. My friends and I have started doing challenges to see who can get the most reviews, so I hope you guys leave comments behind. Please, though leave positive ones! I own no right towards Dreamworks animation studios, so all credit will go towards them. I also wanted to bring up that this is NOT an O.C (adding people who are not in the real story) along with any shipping or cannan as well. **

The day had started out just fine. At the North Pole, all the yetis were doing their normal activities, which consisted mainly of making toys from North's ice sculptures. For the elves, well let's just say they were "working." Near the center of it all, the five guardians were circled around the balcony, near the large globe of Earth. Just like before, everything was fine because all the lights were still aglow and there was no sign of Pitch's evil powers lurking around. The hours were just quiet and peaceful. During this time the guardians were just sitting and eating. Bunnymund was chewing on a plate of carrots, North was sipping on a cup of hot chocolate, Toothiana and her fairies were checking over the pile of teeth to see if any had any cavities, Sandy was sleeping on Bunny's soft lap, and Jack was basically freezing any elf that came near of him. Apparently, that was for his entertainment and the elves torture. The first to break up this uncomfortable silence was Jack, of course. "Why can't we do anything? There must be something we can all do except sit around like sticks" Jack complained. "Well mate if yah got any suggestions, then spit em out already" Bunny argued, a complete look of annoyance plastered on his face. Before Tooth and Sandy could comment, North had bellowed out his answer faster than the speed of light. "Well, I got this invention that we could test out" North had said. With both Bunny and Jack looking directly at him, North knew they curiosities got the best of them. "Follow me then, all of you" North said, pointing his finger to the other guardians. All had followed him to the end of the hallway, past the toy making yetis, and finally to his office. Once the door was shut tight, North had went into a secret closet hidden behind a pile of melting ice cubes and retrieved what he was looking for. As North held up an odd looking machine which consisted of a broken vacuum cleaner, ice, and rubber tubes everyone had gazed upon it. "This my friends, is a machine which will allow any infant to believe in us" North excitedly said. Of course, someone had to talk up. "Why on Earth do we need this, Jack questioned? 'There is no point trying to convince a baby to believe in us, they always believe in everything they see and hear" Jack added on. "I agree with Frostbite, why do we need to make em babies believe in us when they already do" Bunny asked. "Both Sandy and I agree with Jack and Bunny too" Tooth mentioned. "The reason why we need this is to increase the chances of babies believing in us, it makes sense if you think about it" North announced. Before anyone could protest, North had already started the machine up. The whistles and clanking noises from the machine had increased every second. North then carried the machine and pointed its tubes to the sky. What is supposed to happen is that the magical dust located in the machine will go worldwide and travel to any baby, which will immediately cause them to believe in the guardians. That is though what North had hoped for. As the golden dust glittered in the sky, the machine suddenly stopped working, and the dust had fallen right on top of Bunny and Jack, completely covering them in glittery gold dust specks. All of a sudden, a flash of light had appeared between the two.

**Thanks for reading my fanfic! I do apologize though for the extremely long chapter. In the future, I do promise to make them shorter and if there are any troubles with reading the small print, I can change that as well. Please leave any positive comments and hope to continue to read my fanfictions. **


	2. The Sudden Change

_**Guardian Infants**_

**I am still going to continue to write these chapters, hoping you will like them. I have read all of the reviews and to those who have wrote back, Thank You so much! I really appreciate it and due to all of your positive comments, I am definitely going to make this fanfic the best you ever read!**

As the golden specks sprinkled over Bunny and Jack, a flash of light suddenly appeared between the two, covering the entire room in eye-blinding lights. Right before any of the yeti's could make out what just happened, a Bang and Clump was heard all around everywhere. This surly caused panic to arouse between the crowds of yetis. The elves, though took no notice to the sudden occurrence. As the light dispersed, there was a pile of clothes in a stack where the guardians stood. As the yetis came closer, North had popped out, to find himself in a pile of clothes and feathers. "What happened here? Where are thee others" North questioned towards the yetis. All shrugged. There was no sign of the other guardians. Complete silence broke out until a faint sound of giggling occurred. Out of the pile of clothes and feathers, a tiny head popped out, completely covered with ragged white hair. The face was made out to none other than Jack Frost. His face was rounder and eyes were bigger than before, because of the fact that he was turned into a baby. The smile plastered on his face turned into a playful smirk, one that the older Jack typically used a lot. As North made his way towards Jack, another head popped out revealing blue and green feathers on its head. North bent down to where he could see baby Jack and Tooth giggling and reaching their tiny hands out to touch the jolly man's face. North was defiantly confused, but had managed a smile due to the two guardian's adorableness. Grabbing the two North had picked them both up, cradling them in his large arms. As he continued to rock the two back and forth he once again noticed two more heads trying to come up. The gold, spikey hair was shown to be baby Sandy and the tiny head and tall ears had come from Bunny. Surprisingly, Bunny had grabbed the collar of Sandy's shirt and hopped him towards North, his eyes looking up innocently at him. As North proceeded to pick up Sandy and Bunny, sudden dust of black wrapped itself around the Globe of Earth. Everyone knew it was Pitch's doing, probably up to no good again. The black dust had suddenly turned into none other than Pitch.

**Please continue to read my fanfics especially one dedicated to Monsters Inc. Thanks again for the positive comments.**


	3. A Fight With Pitch

_**Guardian Infants**_

**Once again I am making the 3****rd**** chapter for Guardian Infants. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue to read it. I also hope you guys can leave reviews and also check out my Monsters Inc Fanfic (Old Memories). **

When the black dust had uncovered itself to be Pitch, there was a ruckus all around. On top of the globe, Pitch had showed himself, surrounded by Nightmares. "Pitch, why did you come here" North yelled toward him. "Haha, silly man. Are you as dumbfounded enough that you think I stopped terrorizing children" Pitch obnoxiously commented. "I'm not over yet, but apparently your guardians are" Pitch snickered. The anger rushing to North's head almost made him drop the babies and immediately start attacking. Handing the other guardians off to the yeti's, North drew out his swords and knives and went after Pitch, who in return had sent his Nightmares after North and the yeti's. North took notice of this and started to thrust and cut the Nightmare's. One by one, each of them were disappearing, though more were multiplying. With each attack, North found the battle to be endless. During this time, the yetis (who the guardians were given to) were basically running for their lives as the Nightmares chased after them. The scary faces of the mares frightened Jack and Tooth, leaving them crying the entire run, but Bunny and Sandy seemed to be having a blast. Running and jumping over toys and stairs was difficult to the yeti's, especially if they were up against 100 terrifying horses. When the yetis had found Norths office, they locked the door and secured the place. Setting down the guardians Phil and the other yeti's made sure that the Nightmares were no longer in sight and took notice to the free roaming babies. While Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy stayed put, Jack played with his own powers. Apparently, Jack was strong enough to wield his staff which caused uncontrollable freezing powers. He had ended up freezing almost all of the yeti's, except Phil who stayed a clear distance away from him. Meanwhile, as Pitch and North continued their fight, it had seemed that Pitch was getting bored of it all. "Alrighty then, I believe I'm off, but don't forget that I will never give up being the Boogey Man. Ever!" Pitch announced, with a complete exhaustion written over Norths face. The dust had suddenly swept over Pitch, his body and the Nightmares were all gone. North no longer had to face them, but now he faced other problems.


	4. Tiring Night

_**Guardian Infants**_

**Thanks again to everyone who has been reading my fanfics. In the meantime I am making another once about Rise of The Guardians. If you read my other fanfic called Old Memories (Monsters Inc) then you will get a preview of this mysterious new fanfiction. Well, enjoy!**

With the last battle from Pitch, North was beat. He tried to sleep, but was disturbed that he was the only (available) guardian to attack. The others were helpless babies who didn't have a clue to what was going on. He tried to shrug this feeling off even with the noises of the guardian's right next to him. He couldn't let them out of his sight, so he ordered the yeti's to make some cribs out of the wood used for the fire place. Once the cribs were finished, North had put all of the guardians to sleep. They were definitely tired, especially considering the fight they were in. North, though couldn't help but smile to the fact that his friends were so cute as small children. He hardly left toys for infants because there were more children in the world than babies, so he never got to interact with the tiny creatures. His heart had yearned for it for so long. Before North had laid himself down on the plushy couch (in his office) he noticed that Jack was up, refusing to go to sleep. Seeing this North had grabbed a book from his shelf and walked towards Jack, picking him up with his strong arms. Plopping on the couch with Jack on his knee North opened the red covered book and began reading _"The Night Before Christmas." _Jack took interest as Northmimicked the actions of the sleeping children and himself creeping into the houses by chimney. Lying jack on the couch North had shown the actions of properly going down a chimney. He jumped, he slivered, and he landed on the ground like he was in an actual chimney. He couldn't wait till Christmas came. Jack continued to smile, but started to yawn. North came over to him, picked him up and was about to place him in his crib until Jack whined loudly. North once again tried to seat him in the crib, but Jack continued to whine eventually crying out loud. Afraid that the other guardians would wake up, North took Jack out of the shop and carried him to the sleigh. If older Jack liked the sleigh, then younger Jack was bound to be pleased. Stepping in, North placed Jack on his lap and signaled the reindeer to proceed forward. With the sleigh in motion, the fast movement had become aggressive and painful but was exciting for Jack. Going into the tunnel the many loops and whirls were fun to ride and soon the sleigh had entered the dark night sky and eventually rode off. Seeing Jack giggling and laughing made North very happy. "I suppose you never changed, even if you are baby now' North laughed. Going around for a few spins North saw Jack slowly close his eyes and drift off into a peaceful slumber, the wind blowing softly in his face. North had started heading back towards the workshop, already tired himself too.


	5. Chasing Infants

_**Guardian Infants**_

**Thanks for reading. If you have been following up on my profile, I just started a new fanfic called **_**The Many Adventures of Jack Frost. **_**It's just supposed to be many stories about Jack and the guardians. I am also still updating the Monsters Inc fanfic **_**Old Memories**_**. Well, enjoy!**

The next morning was cold and uncomfortable. North felt groggy after having to entertain Jack until he fell asleep. He was thankful, though that the sleigh ride tired the frosty infant out. Getting up from the couch North was completely surrounded by ice and snow. All his furniture and the windows were covered with white blankets and clear ice. The cribs were cleaned with droppings of icicles and melting snow. He knew too well that this was the working of Jack Frost. North had gotten up and started to look for Jack when he noticed the other guardians were gone. The cribs were empty and no noise erupted from anywhere. He now started to panic, seeing that his friends were missing and probably lost in the big building. Searching under furniture, around book shelves, and even in closets North was completely alone. Rushing out of his office, North had ordered the yetis to find the missing children. "The baby guardians are missing, so find them now and stop production of toys" North ordered. All the yetis immediately went to find the guardians. About an hour's search, Phil had come out of the storage room (where any extra toys are stored) and was carrying 2 out of the 4 guardians, which were Tooth and Sandy. North ran towards him and picked up the tiny babies, cradling them back and forth. "Oh, I missed you two, but where are Bunny and Jack" North questioned. Phil just shrugged and went back to finding the other two. Sitting down, North was holding onto Sandy and Tooth, when Tooth's little wings started to flutter. Ever since she was turned into a baby, she hasn't flown since then. Grasping out of North's grip, Tooth flew to the top of the ceiling and all around the place. She flew past the elves and yeti's, laughing all the way, and landed on the Globe of Earth. North had seen her land and had given Sandy to one of the working yeti's and proceeded to climb on the globe and retrieve Tooth. Jumping off the wooden railing and grasping onto the circular globe, North had used his strength and climbed up to the top. Grabbing onto Tooth, he jumped down and landed safely on the railing, stepping down and walking his way to the office. Also getting Sandy, North opened his office doors and was about to put the two into the cribs when he forgot about Jack's little incident with the ice. North had slipped and slide all around the office, until he managed to stop himself. Putting Sandy into the crib, North had found some rubber bands big enough to secure Tooth's wings and wrapped them around so that she wouldn't fly off again. Placing Tooth into the almost melted crib, North had some yeti's watch over them until he found Bunny and Jack. Meanwhile, Phil was able to find the playful guardians, but couldn't get his hands on them. He felt dumb considering the fact that he was always able to prevent the older version of Jack from coming into the workshop, but he couldn't even get contact with the baby version. Phil had tried many attempts to get close, but Bunny would kick and scratch his furry paws and Jack would threaten Phil by freezing him. Phil was helpless in this situation. Just then, his prayers were granted.


	6. Coming to Realization

_**Guardian Infants**_

Phil's prayers were answered. The two little guardians stared in ah as thousands of large yetis came pounding through one another, nets in hand. It has seemed though, that Jack and Bunny had formed a plan for something like this to occur. Bunny hopped as fast as he could in one direction while Jack slide with the ice in another. Under the yeti's feet's they went, going as fast as the reindeer's on Christmas. Slipping and sliding all around, Jack froze everything in sight; the loud laughter's filling the air. North walked out of the office and tried to find Bunny and Jack when he was tripped over by a stick. Apparently, Jack saw North coming and purposely pushed his staff out into North's feet, making the man fall over. "Jack" North boomed. He heard the frost baby in the corner, giggling and smiling at North's distress. Seeing him, North came running towards Jack when he noticed Bunny on top of the toys, making each one crash to the floor as he pushed them off the table. The yeti's saw this and tried to save the toys, failing sadly. Grabbing with his bare hands, North reached out to grab Bunny when Jack froze his hand, making the frostbite come back. The anger rose to his flushed cheeks, the sound of complete and utter terror in the entire workshop was heard. The yetis even froze to this as North stomped his way to the table with the scared babies hidden under it. Picking them both up North walked to his office, set the two into the cribs and sat down, ordering the yetis to go away. He just needed some time alone, but clearly forgot about the others. The crying and the screaming echoed in the tiny space, so it was definitely torture to hear. North just stared as the guardians cried for his attention. They needed him, but he was broken. Walking over to his desk North went back to his regular work, the one with the ice sculptures. The guardians stopped crying and watched as North finished an ice airplane. Letting it go, the airplane seemed real with its unique icy features as it soared past the curios babies and landed into Jack's crib. Afraid that he will break it, North walked to the crib and almost picked up the plane, but Jack held onto it tight. "Fine. You can have the toy, but try not to break it" North pleaded. Jack nodded and chewed softly on the ice, water dripping on his chin. The night came and noises came from everyone's stomachs. The yetis made a fine meal, preparing warm oatmeal for the guardians and a feast for North. After everyone finished eating, Phil was in charge of starting the baths for the guardians. Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth seemed to enjoy the warm water and bubbles, and even the bath toys. Jack, on the other hand didn't seemed to like it. Phil urged the baby to go into the wooden tub, but Jack would freeze some part of his body to prevent him. North then took his staff away; having Phil put Jack into the tub. While the guardians giggled and splashed each other, Jack was scrubbed head to toe with shampoo and conditioner. The cold water felt good to him, but he was still upset of having to become wet. He really didn't know why. The guardians were toweled off and wrapped in pajamas, warm blankets covering their shivering bodies, except Jack's. North read them a bedtime story and turned off the lights, relaxing himself on the same couch again in the same office room. He knew he had to start fixing the machine, because he couldn't stand the guardian infants anymore.


	7. A Possible Change

Guardian Infants

**Hey guys. I wanted to apologize for not updating for a long time. I am now starting to work on all 3 current fanfics again, so be prepared! Well, enjoy.**

**IF ANY OF YOU LEAVE REVIEWS, I WAS HOPING TO MAKE ANOTHER FANFICTION ABOUT YOUR COMMENTS, SO FEEL FREE TO COME UP WITH ANY COOL IDEAS. **

Dressing the Guardians up, North prepared on working with the machine. Grabbing his tools, North secluded himself in his office, while the yeti's were put in charge of looking after the playful toddlers. North needed all the patience and quietness, so having the Guardians somewhere else would help this dilemma. North screwed some bolts in, tampered with the glitter, and ended up destroying most of what he tried to fix. He was mad and tired, but he couldn't stand the infants crawling around, even though they were adorable.

Phil was cradling Tooth for a nap while Bunny and Jack played with the already made toys. Sandy was using his dust to create a golden air plane as well. Jack got his staff back, which was an awful mistake, considering he froze the rest of the nanny yeti's and elves. He even tried to freeze Phil, but Phil was quick and had caught him. As the Guardians played around, Bunny had walked up to Phil and tried to speak, but instead it sounded like baby gibberish. It was cute, but Phil couldn't understand him. While trying to communicate with Bunny, Jack and Tooth had made an escape route, Sandy being the only witness.

North had finally finished with the machine and had taken a nap to relax his brain. Even Santa Claus needed a break once and a while. Peacefully slumbering, North dreamt of the Guardians when they were back to themselves. He remembered that they were all busy and never had time to talk with one another or hang out unless it was a meeting or an emergency. North missed the days when they spent time together, but now that Pitch was on the move everyone suddenly broke apart. As babies, North was now asking to spend less time with them, but was this a sign that maybe things should change? When the days went by, North was somewhat overjoyed by the Guardians wanting to be with him again, not like old times. North found himself pushing the Guardians away from him, which he just realized. Waking up, North jumped off the couch and opened his office doors, searching for the Guardians.

Jack was crawling around floors while Tooth flew above him, her tiny fairies looking after them. Jack had suddenly stopped in front of a huge door, waving his hands in front of Tooth to immediately stop flying. Using his staff as a pole, Jack stood up and tried to reach for the door handle, but he was too tiny. Tooth, on the other hand, flew up to the handle and opened the door. Looking at each other Jack and Tooth made their way into the abandoned room, filled with dust and cobwebs. Jack found a whole stack of crumpled newspapers with North seemingly on the cover, though it was obvious it was someone else. Tooth flew over to Jack and looked at the picture of the North imposter while trying to pronounce the words she saw. Jack and Tooth were both curious and looked at more pictures of North fakes, but just then a figure entered the room, who then walked in front of the two toddlers. The room was now empty and quiet.

**That's all for now, but keep checking back for more upcoming chapters. Don't forget to read my other fanfics as well( **_**The Many Adventures of Jack Frost, **_**and **_**Old Memories**_**) and leave any reviews or comments for my new upcoming fanfic.**


	8. Kidnapping the Guardian Infants

Guardian Infants

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. Please leave any ideas as well for the new upcoming fanfic. I wanted to bring up that anyone who does leave an idea that is incorporated in the story, I will bring up your names for participation and because it was your idea! Well, enjoy.**

North wandered around the workshops, past elves and yeti's and came across Phil with Sandy and Bunny. Bunny was still trying to talk while Sandy made himself a teddy bear out of glittery dust. "Phil, what is all of this? Where are Tooth and Jack?" North asked with complete worry and anger. Phil tried to explain to North that he was putting all of his attention on Bunny, and that Jack and Tooth possibly wandered somewhere else, but Phil himself was not sure. "Great! Now I have to go look for those two. Phil, keep a close eye on Bunny and Sandman. Try not to lose those two at least" North explained. Phil agreed, but North already left to find the trouble-making toddlers.

Bundled together, Jack and Tooth huddled close to each other for warmth. The two terrified babies had no idea where they were or the creepy voices in the back ground. The shaking was annoying and scary for the two as they felt like they were in the air. Jack was scared, but took a liking to the flying, where as Tooth became sick almost immediately. The flying had stopped and became more of a hard plop on the ground. Jack and the nauseous Tooth peeked out of their prison to find themselves in a dark room with a globe in the center. Jack remembered that globe. Last time he saw it there were hardly any lights on it, but now there were millions surrounding it. Jack crawled out of the bag holding him and Tooth and continued to crawl around until he was stopped by a scary looking horse. It was made out of pure black dust and its eyes were like pearls, but in a scary way. Its sound was loud and terrifying, which made Jack cover his ears and close his eyes so that he no longer had to look at that thing. Jack tried to get away, but the thing picked him up by his shirt and flew him away. Jack was so distracted that he forgot about Tooth, who appeared to be staring at him from the bag. She too was also taken away from the globe.

Looking all around North searched every inch of the workshop building, but Jack and Tooth were nowhere in sight. A frightening image appeared in North's head, believing that the two were abducted. He didn't want to believe it, but it could happen. North though couldn't think of anyone who was out to get him. He then just realized the one person who had hated him the most in his entire life. North knew that Pitch had taken Jack and Tooth.

The thing had flown Jack all around the dark area into another room. The thing placed him on his back onto a table. It had then put a buckle over his stomach so that he couldn't roll off of the table. The horse-like thing left leaving Jack alone until the familiar figure entered the room. "My, what a precious little baby you are Jack Frost" the figure said while brushing Jack's soft hair. "I bet North is looking for you, but he won't find you down here" the figure laughed. Jack was frightened, but had put up a fight. Pitch then left Jack alone in the dark room, making Jack cry for North to save him.

North had prepared his sleigh to leave. While the elves worked on calming the reindeer's down, North took the time to say goodbye to Sandy and Bunny. "Now Phil, I somewhat trust you to look after these two while I'm gone. So if anything happens to them, well let's just say that there will be one less yeti working here" North grinned. Phil was completely scared by this comment, but he tried to change the subject. North had then jumped into his sleigh and rode off while Phil took Sandy and Bunny back to North's office, where he placed them into the cribs. Phil had shut the lights off and closed the door, making sure to stay by the office in case anything happened. While Phil had left the room, Sandy fell asleep and Bunny did as well. The wind was picking up harshly outside causing some tree branches to bang against the closed windows, and Sandy and Bunny's dreams floated above their heads. The dreams were covered in gold dust and appeared to be good dreams. Sandy's dreams were of protecting the dreams of children when he was able to work, and Bunny's dream was of preparing for Easter and eating a lot of carrots as a treat. The two slept fine until the dark manes had flew through the open windows into the office. Pitch had followed them and crept quietly over to Sandy. "What a nice dream, but you will not be able to protect everyone's Sandman" Pitch said while touching Sandy's dream, causing the gold dust to blacken and become a nightmare. Pitch did the same to Bunny, who tossed and turned. Bunny had caused a commotion because of kicking the crib due to his nightmare, which alarmed Phil outside. Pitch heard Phil coming and had gathered Sandy and Bunny and flew away. When Phil entered the room, he saw that the cribs were empty. He looked all around and had remembered that when he left the two, the windows were closed, not opened. He alarmed everyone about the missing. 


	9. Joining for a Fight

Guardian Infants

**Thanks to all who have been reading my fanfictions. More ideas on the way for the new upcoming fanfic, but I wanted to say a shout out to ****Jack's sister**** for giving me some great ideas. Well, enjoy.**

Jack kicked and screamed for help, but no one came. He looked all around at the sight. There were no windows, so no possible light to penetrate, and the area was surrounded entirely by black dust. The toddler tried to free himself out of the buckle, but the leather scraped across his stomach and caused a small burn. The pain made more tears appear, and Jack himself was trying to rub the sore spot. He couldn't do anything at this point, since he was bound and helpless without his trusty staff. He didn't even know what had happened to it. Poor Jack was just too confused.

North skidded past clouds and unsuspected airplanes, along with wandering birds heading south forever. Slapping the reindeer's and speeding his sleigh, North overcame any obstacle standing before him, except when he came to the location. Landing on the ground, North jumped out of the sleigh and grabbed his swords to be prepared for a fight. He walked slowly towards the broken bed in the center of the woods, where underneath it, there was a hole. He edged closer and almost caught a peek, but something had suddenly popped out. North then was completely surrounded by dust.

Bunny and Sandy awoke to the sound of horses. They saw many all around them, but they knew they were bad. Sandy and Bunny looked at each other, as if they remembered about their past. The horses stared at them, black eyes narrowing at the toddlers. Bunny hopped up and prepared for an attack when he had suddenly been picked up. "What a naughty little rabbit you are Bunnymund. I don't need you killing my precious nightmares" The voice said. Bunny turned his head to face the speaker, when Sandy had thrown a boomerang made out of gold dust towards him. The figure dropped Bunny to the ground, wincing at the sudden pain the boomerang inflicted. Bunny was caught by Sandy's golden airplane, which then the two escaped out of the dark room.

North battled with the nightmares, destroying everyone with his swords and knives. He fought constantly, but the nightmares would reappear as if they never were killed off. North knew too well that his fears were what the nightmares were feasting on, allowing them to multiply. North believed that this battle would never end unless he believed that Jack and Tooth were safe. He had to forget his fears.

Jack was struggling still, trying to get out and be rescued or at least fight with Pitch. He looked all around, but no one was here. He cried and screamed, seeing if there was a hint of a response. There wasn't. He was alone. That is until he turned around and faced who he thought they were.

Fluttering against the wall, Tooth was flying everywhere, but felt sick every time she did. All she wanted to do was find Jack and get the heck out this creepy place. She felt scared and confused, seeing as how no one was with her, not even her little fairies. She longed for someone to tell her everything is fine, too hear "you're going to be alright." Crying softly, Tooth descended onto the ground, hugging herself for comfort. The door to her room had opened, with the little creaking sounds added in. She looked at the intruder, or now looking closely, they were intruders. Seeing the frosty white and the beautiful gold combine, along with the pattering of little hopping feet, Tooth knew that she was safe with the help of her fellow Guardian members.

The fight with the nightmares was not stopping anytime soon, but North wouldn't give up. He was determined to show the manes that he wasn't afraid of them. He wasn't going to show Pitch that he was giving up. North was not going to finish this battle off, unless he won and claimed victory. "Ha, ha, ha" the voice echoed. North finished off the remains of the nightmares and turned around to face Pitch at the top of a hill near the sight. "What do you want, Pitch" North angrily asked. Pitch just smiled and quickly went for his camp ground under the bed. "Oh no you're not" North yelled, throwing Pitch to the side. Pitch stood up and had taken attack mode position. Apparently, Pitch was deciding to fight bravely without his nightmares. North had thought that until he saw each one come up from the bed. The dust had come side to side with pitch, faced to face with North. North knew he was in for it.


End file.
